For The First Time
by teamWilson
Summary: Having her in his embrace reminded him of the first night he called her his wife. Peter would do anything to truly know that feeling again. So he does... One-shot. M-Rated.


**The Good Wife: For The First Time**

_Summary: Having her in his embrace reminded him of the first night he called her his wife. Peter would do anything to truly know that feeling again. So he does... One-shot. _

_A/N: Well this all started from a prompt from my AP family of all of us wanting to see Alicia tying Peter's tie for him in 4x15. I decided although it could be fun to just write some shameless smut, perhaps I should add a little bit of romantic plot so this is what I came up with. Oh, and this was written before 4x18 so keep that in mind while reading that none of that had happened when I wrote this. I also didn't know when I wrote this that Alicia was still pregnant with Zach when they got married, so in this story Zach was actually an infant by that time. Thanks to Josie for encouraging me to finally finish this story that was basically finished weeks ago but I hadn't gotten around to fixing up. Btw, this is M-rated so consider yourselves warned._

* * *

"Mmmm, I wish we didn't have to go to work" Peter mumbled against her lips, kissing her one last time before returning to his current task of buttoning up the last couple of buttons on his dress shirt as they stood in the middle of his large bedroom, getting ready to start their day.

"Let's take a snow day" he suggested teasingly and she giggled as she playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Peter, its the middle of April"

"Okay, a rain day then" he compromised with a shrug and Alicia let out another laugh and he smiled at her; the sound of her laughter like music to his ears.

"That's not a thing you know" she teased back and he offered his best pout in return, sticking his bottom lip out and his large brown eyes blinking sadly at her.

_It wasn't going to work. _

…_Right? _

"Come on, you and I both have to get to work, and the kids have to get to school" she mentioned as she slid her hands up his chest and regrettably fastened the final top button of his dress shirt.

"Fine" he sighed; mock pout still masterfully displayed on his face for her amusement. "Red, or blue?" he asked, reaching to his left to pick up both ties that lay on the dresser and holding them out in front of her.

She carefully looked over both choices before finally taking both from his hands and tossing the red one aside, back onto the dresser. Holding the navy blue tie securely in one hand she folded the collar of his shirt up before sliding the tie around his neck and he smirked at her as he watched her skillful fingers carefully pulling one end of the silk fabric over the other and looping it through until she formed the perfect knot and pulled on it to tighten it so it was just right. His smile widened as he thought back to how she would often do this for him years ago and he hadn't realized until this moment how much he missed the small but undeniably intimate gesture.

"Am I perfect now?" He asked while she smoothed the tie down his chest and she grinned at him.

"Just about" she murmured before tugging on the tie slightly to bring his head down enough to capture his lips with her own for a brief but tender kiss.

"Now you're perfect" she grinned against his lips.

"I don't know about Perfect… I think maybe we should practice just a little bit more" Peter whispered huskily before pressing his lips to hers once more in a searing kiss. Taking another step closer to her Alicia felt herself now backed into the dresser with Peter pressed _oh so_ _perfectly_ against her and she slipped her arms around his neck, her hands getting lost in his hair at the back of his neck and his wandering down her sides until he gripped her hips and swiftly lifted her up to sit on the dresser; eliciting a squeal of surprise from her in the process before his mouth hungrily covered hers once more.

Deepening the kiss Peter's tongue swept inside Alicia's mouth and began its sensual assault on hers; causing a gentle moan to escape her as she brought her legs up to wrap around his middle, bringing him impossibly closer. Peter groaned in appreciation as his obvious need for her pressed deliciously against where she wanted him most; the heat radiating from her core despite the unwanted layers of clothing that still separated them.

"Please" he whispered breathily as he tore his mouth away from hers to begin trailing hot open-mouthed kisses down the side of her throat instead.

"Just… ten minutes" he mumbled between breaths as he greedily sucked and nipped at her burning flesh; causing her to arch further into him.

"Ten minutes" she agreed in a barely audible whisper before his mouth was back on hers and his hands made quick work of shoving her skirt up higher around her hips. She brought her hands up to his tie and tugged both ends of the knot in opposite directions in an attempt to rid him of it; wanting to get all the clothes off him as quickly as possible, needing him just as badly as he needed her. He swallowed a moan when she gave up on the tie; frustrated that she couldn't undo it fast enough and went for his belt instead, unfastening the buckle in a fraction of a second and fumbling with his top button of his dress pants. His fingers curled around the waistband of her panties, ready to rid her of them when a sudden loud knock at the bedroom door startled them both enough to still their movements.

"Dad?" the soft voice of their daughter called out and Peter's eyes involuntarily closed in frustration.

"Yeah?" He called back in the most even voice he could manage at the moment, trying to keep his ragged breathing under control.

"Are you almost ready? You said you'd drive me to school today remember? Because Zach had to go in early" she called through the door and Peter sighed before resting his forehead against Alicia's and gently shaking his head.

"Damnit. I forgot" he grumbled quietly so only Alicia could hear him and she responded with a groan of frustration.

_Seriously?_

"Sure Sweetie, I'll be right out" he called out to Grace before bringing his attention back towards Alicia.

"I'm so sorry" he sighed before slipping his hands out from under her skirt and bringing them around her waist instead.

"Me too" she sighed with defeat.

"Can I make it up to you later?" He asked hopefully and she grinned.

"You better" she challenged before pulling him back in for one last quick kiss.

Regretfully pulling back from her Peter helped Alicia down from the dresser and they both quickly smoothed over their clothing before they would head out of the bedroom in search of Grace.

"You know, I remember you being better at this" Peter teased as he looked in the mirror to see the mangled knot of fabric hanging loosely around his neck from Alicia's haphazard attempt to get him free of the perfect Windsor she herself had created.

"Wanna help me tie it again" he asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"No" she answered firmly, but with a small smirk growing on her lips.

_Yes._

"Not if you want to get Grace to school before College" she continued teasingly and he shot her a quick wink in return.

They needed to get out of this bedroom.

_Was it hot in here?_

"Fine" he sighed heavily with mock disappointment, before readjusting his tie and making himself presentable again.

"Let's go find Grace" he mentioned, pulling her against him for only a moment and pressing his lips to her temple.

They left the bedroom hand in hand in search of their daughter, eventually finding her standing in the kitchen already dressed in her jacket and shoes with her back pack slung over one shoulder ready to go to school.

"Oh, Mom, I didn't know you were here" Grace smiled at her as she looked up from her cell phone in her hands.

"Yeah, it was late when I got here, I didn't want to wake you guys" Alicia mentioned and Grace merely nodded. Her parents having _'sleepovers'_ had become more of a frequent thing as of late though they were still living apart. They had sat both Zach and Grace down a couple of months back and explained that they were once again trying to make things work between them and that they should expect to see them together more often in both the apartment and Peter's house. Since then they had spent several family dinners together; which would occasionally lead to family breakfast's the following morning she noticed and it had begun to become more of a habit that neither Zach nor Grace had minded. '_As long as you guys are happy, we're happy'_, Zach had said to them and Grace could only happily agree.

"You should come over again tonight, it's Friday, movie night!" Grace mentioned eagerly and Alicia smiled at her.

"Maybe, we'll see" Alicia said non-committedly with a small shrug of her shoulders. At the moment, spending the evening curled up in Peter's warm embrace while they watched a movie with their children seemed like the best idea she could think of, but she also knew Friday's were usually the longest days at work and she didn't want to make any promises she couldn't keep.

"Now, you better get to school before you're late" she mentioned and Grace nodded.

"Okay, let's go Dad" she said to her father and he gave a quick nod before turning back to Alicia.

"Hope I see you later then" he smirked at her before leaning in for a quick peck of her lips.

The three of them left the house and got into their cars; Grace climbing into the passenger side of her father's SUV while Alicia got into her sedan and both vehicles headed out of the driveway.

Alicia offered a quick wave to Grace from her window as she turned her vehicle down an opposite street from them and Grace waved in return before turning her attention back to her father beside her.

"Why doesn't Mom just move in and we all live together at the house?" She asked casually and the corner of Peter's mouth twitched up into a small smirk.

"You guys would like that, huh?" He asked sincerely.

"Of course" She answered easily. "Besides, you guys are together like _all the time_ anyway"

"Well it's just not... that simple" Peter sighed; unsure what exactly he was meant to say to her. It was true, they had been spending a lot of time together, and many nights together but he hadn't pushed her any further on moving in together; afraid to 'rock the boat' as it were. They were both undeniably happy for the moment and as much as he wanted her to be a more permanent fixture in his life he wasn't sure how she might feel about that yet.

"Well, why not?" Grace asked incredulously and Peter let out a small laugh.

_Oh to be young..._

"Don't you want that Dad?"

"Well, yes, but it's not just about what I want Sweetie" he answered her truthfully and she nodded slightly in an attempt to understand.

"So... Mom doesn't want that?" She innocently deduced and Peter shook his head slightly.

This was harder than he thought.

"No, it's just... well, I'm not sure" he shrugged. It was the truth after all, and all he had to offer Grace as an answer.

"You haven't asked her?"

"Well, no" He confessed and she nodded once more.

"Well, maybe you should" she shrugged.

"Yeah..." Peter sighed slightly. "Maybe I should"

* * *

_[Later that evening]_

The movie had long since ended and both Zach and Grace had already gone off to bed some time ago as Peter and Alicia found themselves tangled up in each other on the sofa in the living room.

"We really should… go to the bedroom" Peter mumbled between heated kisses as his mouth and _very skilled_ tongue began its torturous assault on her earlobe and continuing down her throat; causing her to arch further into him from where she lay underneath him.

Her body melded to his as she gripped tighter around his shoulders, needing to feel him even closer. Peter let out a groan of appreciation as she lifted her hips, grinding her pelvis into his, causing him to involuntarily thrust himself harder against her now aching need for him.

Alicia let one hand leave his shoulder and smooth down his chest, her fingernails lightly scraping his skin through the thin material of his t-shirt as she did so. As much as the sight of him in his power suits was an instant turn-on for her, something about Domestic Peter had gotten her even hotter tonight. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans that fit him _oh so perfectly_, and a thin black v-neck t-shirt that clung to his broad chest and muscular arms. She found her hands absent-mindedly running over him throughout the entire movie, never able to get enough of the feeling of his hard body underneath her touch. She still couldn't get enough of it, only now her touch was purposeful and there was more of him that her touch wanted and needed to explore.

Her hand continued sliding lower until it reached its intended destination and she began stroking him through his jeans, unable to help the gasp that escaped her as she realized just how much she was affecting him.

"Peter…" it was barely a whimper that escaped her lips as his mouth continued its blazing trail down the column of her throat, finding her most sensitive spot just above her collarbone and sucking on it hungrily.

"Mmmm. Bedroom" he mumbled in return and felt her nod against him. "Can't have our…" he began as he continued his trail of kisses now heading lower to her chest, skimming over the top of her breasts. "teenagers, catching us necking like a couple of teenagers" he finally finished and felt her chuckle slightly against him.

"Then, take me to bed" she let out softly and he lifted his head slightly to catch her gaze.

He smiled at her as she brought her hand up to run over his hair before bringing it to rest on his cheek and smiled back at him in return, giving him the confirmation he needed.

Peter stood from the sofa and before Alicia had the chance to push herself up she felt his strong arm sweep underneath the backs of her knees and the other wrapped around her shoulders as he scooped her up, bringing her close against his chest.

"Peter" she gasped in surprise as he readjusted her slightly in his arms. "You can't carry me all the way upstairs"

"Watch me" he whispered gently against her lips before planting a tender kiss on them. Turning himself around he carried her through the main floor of the house and up the winding staircase while her hands clutched around his neck and her head rest against his solid chest as her tender gaze never left his eyes.

Entering the bedroom Peter nudged the door closed behind them with his foot before carrying her the rest of the way to the large bed and placing her gently down on the soft comforter; bringing his body down to immediately cover hers, offering his warmth and affection.

"I need you so badly" she whispered, her breath hot against his ear as her hands slid down his back and gripped the edge of his t-shirt before pulling it over his head; needing desperately to feel the heat of his skin against hers.

His hands made quick work of ridding her of her sweater and jeans before she helped him off with his as well until he lay on top of her in only his boxers and she in her matching black lace bra and panties.

"God you are so beautiful" he breathed as his eyes roamed over her near naked form and his hand began a burning trail down the length of her upper body, coming to rest on her abdomen.

His gaze ran back up her body until it met with hers; his heart instantly stopping in fear as he noticed her eyes welled up with the beginning of tears.

"Baby, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked desperately. Fearing the worst, that maybe she was beginning to have second thoughts about them and he wasn't sure his heart could handle that now. It would break him for sure.

"Nothing" she quickly shook her head; feigning a small laugh.

"Tell me" he prompted gently.

"It's just… it's silly" she shook her head once more and he frowned.

"Alicia, tell me"

"This" she mentioned, her eyes wandering the ceiling before coming back to gaze into his. "Being here in this house again, you, carrying me to bed, looking at me the way you are now and telling me I'm beautiful, it feels just like…"

"Our wedding night" he finished for her, unable to help the smile that spread across his lips.

"Yes" she was grinning now too as a single tear escaped her and rolled down her cheek before Peter's lips came down to gently kiss it away.

"You remember" she mentioned softly in surprise and he nodded.

"I think about that night all the time" he confessed. "Little Zach asleep in the next room. You were so terrified, it was the first night he didn't sleep in the same room as us since we had him" he continued, the fond memory washing over him as if it were only yesterday.

"We made love until the sun came up" Alicia added and Peter smiled warmly at her.

"That I definitely remember"

"Make love to me again Peter" she breathed before pulling him in for a deep and torturously slow kiss. He opened his mouth to her and a low moan escaped him as her tongue began its intimate dance with his.

They had been having plenty of sex over the last 4 or 5 months, neither of them ever seeming to be able to get enough of each other's bodies but they hadn't made slow, passionate love to each other since longer than either of them cared to remember. It was usually a quick rendezvous either on their lunch breaks, or in the shower while they were supposed to be getting ready for work, or just a hot tryst like this morning when the chemical pull between them was too much for either of them to handle. There was no denying the lust and passion that had rekindled in their relationship and now they would finally have the opportunity rekindle the love Peter so desperately hoped still existed between them.

It was only a matter of moments before the remainder of their clothes were shed; hands and mouths and teeth and tongues exploring every piece of exposed flesh they could land on, recommitting every inch of each other's bodies to memory.

A sharp intake of breath escaped Alicia as she felt Peter's prominent need for her brush against her warm and aching center. He continued to move slowly over top of her; not entering her yet but revelling in the feeling of her wetness coating over his length as he pressed himself purposefully against her.

"God, Peter" Alicia whimpered as he continued his sensual assault against her; lighting a fire within her she hadn't felt in longer than she could remember.

"You feel so good Baby" he groaned huskily. He wanted to bury himself so deep inside her but knew if he were to do that now this night would be over a lot faster than either of them had intended.

"I'm going to come and you're not even inside me yet" Alicia confessed through small pleading gasps as he increased the pressure against her and sped up his movements slightly.

"Come for be Baby, please" Peter gently begged before lowering his head down and latching his scorching mouth onto one of her breasts; teasing her nipple with his tongue before sucking on it and repeating the actions while he kept up his forceful rhythm of increased pressure where she so badly needed him until he felt her begin to quiver beneath him.

"Oh, that feels amazing. Please, don't stop" she begged him as her body gently began gently convulsing, and her hands fisted in his hair as she let the first waves of orgasm course through her.

Peter continued thrusting over top of her until he felt her begin to settle again beneath him and he slowed back down to a slow and torturous pace, ghosting himself against her now highly over-sensitive sex.

"My God" she panted heavily before pulling him in to kiss him hard on the lips. "How do you do that to me?" she asked breathlessly and he smirked.

"Remember when we first started dating? We had gone back to your place in the heat of the moment but neither of us had a condom?" he mentioned and a grin spread across her lips.

"God, we made out for hours" she recalled fondly and he nodded.

"I couldn't take my hands off you" he continued after a moment, his hands running down her sides as he spoke. "I needed you so badly but it was our first time and we weren't prepared. I couldn't trust myself to pull out but my God, you were _so_ hot"

"We couldn't stop and eventually found ourselves with all our clothes off" she continued with a knowing smile growing across her lips.

"Just like this" he confirmed with a smirk, continuing his painfully slow movements over top of her. "You wouldn't let me inside you so you reached down between us, took me in your hand and I just kept moving against you. We both came so hard" he finished with a groan as his hard member twitched against her; the vivid memory only further igniting the fire he felt for her.

_God he needed her now._

"And now," she began, her voice dripping with desire as she lowered her hand down between their bodies and wrapped her fingers around him before guiding him down slightly to tease at her warm entrance.

"We don't need to worry about condoms anymore" she finished with a small gasp as he allowed himself to slide effortlessly inside of her; burying himself as deeply as he could. He remained still inside her for a few moments, just wanting and needing to feel her surrounding him as he lowered his head down and captured her lips in a slow, burning kiss.

"I love you" he told her sincerely before pulling himself almost completely out of her then gliding back inside her in one long, slow thrust.

She moaned his name as she brought her legs up to wrap around his waist; allowing him to connect completely against her with not even a whisper of space between their joined bodies.

"Do that again" she gently pleaded and he quickly obliged her; letting out his own groan of appreciation at the depth the new angle allowed him to penetrate.

"You're amazing" he breathed, pulling back once more before he began to pick up the pace; sliding in and out of her with ease while she kept up with his rhythm, raising her hips to meet each of his thrusts until they both began panting heavily; their scorching flesh glistening as the sweat of both their bodies mixed together before finding its final resting place in a pool on the sheets beneath them.

"Peter, so close," she whimpered as she felt her second orgasm quickly approaching. She gripped tighter onto his shoulders to keep him as close as possible and he continued his forceful thrusts as his mouth came down to cover hers in a hungry assault; swallowing both of their cries for passion as their ecstasy reached new heights and a release was begging for them.

A few more powerful strokes inside her and they moaned each other's names as they fell over the edge together; both bodies spent and breathing heavily as Peter lay on top of her with his head resting on her chest, neither of them ready yet to lose the contact.

"Will you stay inside me? Just for a minute?" Alicia asked breathlessly and Peter could only nod against her shoulder; not having the energy to even vocalize an answer. He gently pulled himself back only slightly before beginning a slow and sensual slide back inside her, effectively keeping himself hard. He repeated this movement a few times, remembering how much she used to love the feeling of just having him inside of her afterwards.

"I love you too" she whispered softly against his ear before bringing her arms up around the back of his shoulders to hug him. She could feel him smile against her skin before placing a soft kiss on her shoulder and regrettably pulling himself out of her.

Rolling onto his back he wrapped an arm around her and brought her with him until she was snuggled against his side, her head laying on his shoulder and hand splayed across his chest.

"Marry me" he whispered softly into the darkness; so quietly she wasn't even sure she heard him right.

"What?" she asked, bringing her head up until her chin rested on his chest and her gaze found his staring right back into her.

"Marry me, Alicia" he said again, still softly but loud enough so that the words were unmistakeable now.

Her brow furrowed slightly at him and her head twitched slightly to the side as she regarded him for a moment.

_Was he serious?_

"Peter, we are married…"

He sighed.

"Legally, yes, but we haven't been man and wife in a very long time Alicia. Tonight was the first time I felt that with you again and it made me realize… I never want to forget that feeling again"

She continued gaping at him; unaware of what exactly he was implying or what she was supposed to say. To say she was caught off guard was an understatement of the grandest proportion.

"I screwed up and took our marriage for granted the first time. I never want to do that to you again. I want us to start over. To _really_ start over and begin my lifetime of making it up to you"

"So… what exactly are you suggesting?" she asked when she finally found her voice again and he smiled.

_At least it wasn't 'no' right off the bat._

"We renew our vows, take a second honeymoon, the whole works" he explained softly and she nodded slowly in an attempt to take it all in.

"I… Peter, I don't know to say" she answered truthfully.

"Well, I liked what you said the first time I asked you" he smirked and she couldn't help the small burst of laughter that escaped her.

_He could always make her laugh. _

"Oh, and one more thing" he mentioned before turning away from her and pulling open the drawer to his bedside table and rustling through it.

"What are you up to over there?" she asked giddily as he continued rummaging through the contents of his nightstand.

"New beginnings deserve new promises," he began as he slowly turned back towards her and lifted himself up to rest on his elbow as his fingers smoothed over the small black velvet box in his hands. "And since we are starting new, I wanted to give you something new" he continued as he carefully opened the box revealing a large and exquisite diamond engagement ring.

"Oh my God, Peter" Alicia couldn't contain the gasp that escaped her as her eyes rested on the sparkling rock before her. "When did you…"

"Honestly? About six months ago. I know it sounds stupid" he gently shook his head knowing full well had he asked her the same question then she likely would have laughed in his face over it.

"But I knew, just like I knew 18 years ago, that I would never want to be without you again. So, I've just been… waiting" he shrugged lightly.

"Wow…" she breathed, still slightly in shock.

"Alicia will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, again?" He asked softly, sliding her wedding band off her slender finger and replacing it with the stunning new diamond.

Her gaze glanced down to her hand adorning the beautiful token of his affection he had given her before raising back up to meet his eyes that were staring back at her with both hope and uncertainty.

"Yes Peter, I will marry you again" she told him before placing her hands on either side of his face and bringing him in for a kiss.

The kiss ended abruptly as they both broke out in wide grins against each other's lips, unable to hold back their new found bliss much longer.

"You just made me the happiest man alive" he confessed and her smile grew wider before bringing him back in and kissing him soundly; her hand sliding down to his chest and resting over his heart.

She nuzzled further into him as her hand remained on his chest, the slow and steady rhythm of his beating heart keeping perfect time with hers and lulling them both into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_We're smiling but we're close to tears,_  
_even after all these years,_  
_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting,_  
_for the first time_

* * *

**_~END~_**


End file.
